Mystical Morning
by Nannalyn
Summary: The start of a new day for Harvey and Donna. A future Darvey family winter fic. Lots of fluff!


_**Mystical Morning  
**_

_**~*o*~**_

"Harvey, _stop!_"

Donna's giggles fill the room on that chilly winter morning and make his heart sing and his face split into the biggest grin. It's one of his favourite sounds.

Harvey had just woken up to the feeling of his wife's hand softly caressing through his hair and when he'd opened his eyes, he'd found hers fixed on him and welcoming him to this new day ahead of them. Needing her to be closer, his left hand glides down from her shoulder to her waist, teasing her there by letting his fingertips dance across the sensitive skin. Ever since her pregnancy, she's become particularly ticklish in that area and he loves to take advantage of that every once in a while. Having provoked the intended reaction, he's letting it go and gently pulls her towards him by the waist with a slight squeeze, his lips closing the distance and connecting with hers on their own accord.

"What–," he mumbles in between kisses, now hovering above her, drowning in her hair and neck, "now you don't want me to stop?"

Unable to respond with one of her witty remarks, she can feel the smile on his lips and has to close her eyes, overcome with emotion. Her right hand is holding on to the nape of his neck like an anchor preventing her from drifting away with the waves of pleasure rolling through her body. He's slow and quiet, just holding her close, showering her with the gentlest of kisses but her body feels like it might go up in flames any second now.

Feeling her freeze under his touch, Harvey stops and takes a look at her.

"You okay?"

He finds her eyes teary and filled with lust, looking at him with an intensity that takes his breath away. It changed. Bringing a child into this world and becoming parents changes everything. It changes your everyday life, your responsibilities, your perspective, your body and your partnership. Like with everything else though, when together, Donna and Harvey come out of it stronger and more deeply connected than before.

"More than. I just need a minute."

Breathing out, he allows himself to relax into her embrace again, cupping her face and wiping away a tear that had escaped her left eye and tells her with a brush of his lips against hers that he understands. They've talked about Donna's new experience, reacquainted themselves after the birth, but it takes time. Harvey is extra careful; making love to the mother of his child is also new for him. It's different and exciting. More intense once they had adjusted and found their new rhythm.

They just look at each other, exchanging a thousand words and none at all, Harvey gently caressing her cheek and soon Donna begins to move and it clicks. From then on, it's as easy as breathing but much more invigorating. It's never the same yet feeling as if they've never done anything else. Finding their way along an unknown path together, they make sure never to lose sight of one another. Half leading, half letting themselves be guided by the other, chasing the light. It's blinding them for a moment, like the sunlight in the limitless blue of the sky, then filling them with warmth and love and happiness.

The blue sky slowly gives way to the white ceiling of their bedroom, which looked that tiny bit different that day. A teasing grin playing around his lips, Harvey moves onto his side, releasing his left hand that's still intertwined with hers to brush away a strand of Donna's hair that's tickling her nose.

"You know what?"

"Are you being extra smug this morning, Mr. Specter?" Donna chuckles, wriggling onto her side as well and planting a kiss on his palm in the process.

"No, I am just happy."

His smile lights up his face and it's one of those moments where he feels so content that he thinks he might burst from all the love and bliss that is filling up his entire being. He never thought someone would be able to feel this way, let alone the fact that this someone would be him.

Feeling and knowing that he means it from the bottom of his heart, Donna returns the smile. Seeing Harvey happy always makes her happy, too. If he weren't happy though, she could never find true happiness herself. It only took them some years to figure that out.

"So, what could you possibly know that you think I don't?" Donna wonders, curiously studying his face for any signs that might tell her, but not finding any.

"I'd say you should get up and find out for yourself, but that would mean you'd have to leave this bed and I can't have that," he mumbles into her neck, snuggling closer and pulling the sheets further up as the air feels colder this morning. Apparently, it's time to turn up the heating or exchange the bedcover for the super cosy one Donna had brought from her apartment into their new home.

Even more intrigued now, Donna tries to free herself from Harvey's embrace, entangling herself limb by limb.

"What are you doing?" he groans, not loosening the hold on her waist. She's agile, which he knows all too well.

"Well, as you're not revealing the big secret, I'm going to _find out by myself_," Donna replies mockingly and uses the moment to slip through his grasp.

Slightly shivering from the cold air hitting her body as soon as she left Harvey's side, she reaches for her robe. Putting it on, Donna suddenly realises that she has no idea where to look.

"I didn't think this through…" she turns around with a sheepish smile that gets Harvey moving. He's at her side in a second, placing his hands on her waist from behind and guiding her wordlessly in the direction of the window. Upon reaching it, Donna recognises that the light shining through the curtains seems a nuance brighter this morning, which gives her an idea of what she will find behind them. Harvey closely watches her, not wanting to miss her reaction when he's slowly opening the curtains with his right hand.

Shortly blinded by the light, Donna has to blink a couple of times before her eyes adjust to the sensation and she takes in what she sees. Their backyard is covered with a fresh blanket of snow, maybe an inch deep, just enough to create a wintry atmosphere, not more. Snowflakes are still dancing through the air and adding to the layer on the ground – it looks magical.

"I can't wait to see her reaction," Harvey breaks the silence, squeezing her hand and planting a warm kiss against the side of her head. "The snow started falling when I got up with Liv an hour ago."

Donna's eyes are glistening as bright as the snow in the sun, that's barely shining through the clouds when she looks back up at her husband, "We'll go outside and show her as soon as she's ready."

Already having an impeccable timing – although more often than not to the displeasure of her parents – sounds of unrest from their daughter are audible over the baby monitor in that very moment. After she'd been up last, Harvey had laid her down to sleep in the bassinet in the living room just around the corner. Withdrawing herself from his hold, Donna's heading for the door, excitement visible in her step, "I guess it's breakfast time!"

A few minutes later, Harvey enters the living room, freshly showered and feeling a rush of love and pride when he sets eyes on them.

There have been countless moments where he was convinced Donna has never looked more beautiful. That moment when he had met her only for the second time in the bar so many years ago; the moment she had laughed out loud at a stupid joke he'd made at one summer party of the firm, wearing that green and black dress he'd never seen on her again; the moment he had undressed her for the first time; multiple moments the second night they'd ever spent together and the two times they'd promised each other forever. They were all engraved in his heart and mind, and they still hadn't prepared him for seeing her holding their daughter for the first time – it had rocked his entire world. Harvey hadn't believed it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Donna, then suddenly there was a second person nestling herself into his heart – and his love multiplied.

Donna is sitting on the big corner sofa close to the fireplace, feet up and breastfeeding Liv who is half hidden from view under the woollen blanket that is wrapped loosely around Donna's shoulders to keep them both warm. She's still only in her robe, looking the most natural and gorgeous and Harvey feels drawn towards them. He always feels drawn towards them, wherever they are, however far away, and he hates it when they're not down the hall or next door.

He can only imagine the deep and most primal of all connections between a mother and her child that Donna must be experiencing with the little human being in her arms. He's witnessing it every day: their wordless communication, the way they fit and belong together, how everything seems right in the world since she's there and they're together. Harvey couldn't be prouder of his little family.

Donna's attention that has been fully placed on the baby is now partly turned towards Harvey as he quietly approaches them. She smiles up at him and shifts slightly into a more comfortable position before moving the baby upright on her chest to burp, her little nose peeking out from the cream coloured blanket now everything that Harvey can see from where he's standing.

"Why are you standing there? Come here," Donna pats the spot next to her and readjusts her robe now that Liv has finished nursing.

"Just admiring the view," he says and sits down on the sofa, first planting a loving kiss on Donna's forehead, then leaning down to his daughter to repeat the gesture.

"Hey, has mommy already told you about the snow?" Liv's big brown eyes blink and then gaze at him in wonder, Harvey's voice soft and full of anticipation. "Have you?" Looking at Donna for a reply, he pulls the blanket that had slid down back up around Donna's shoulder with his right hand before he lets it settle there, his left one placed securely on the baby's back.

"Yes, I have. She's ecstatic." Donna replies jokingly, finding Harvey's excitement utterly adorable.

In general, seeing Harvey as a dad awakes all kind of feelings in her. One afternoon, Donna had paid a very short visit to their neighbour, and when she came back, she'd found Harvey in the kitchen, their daughter in the baby carrier on his chest. He was cutting greens for their pizza and was gently swaying to some jazz music he had put on. That moment of love, harmony and domesticity was a sight that took her breath away and if she hadn't been married to him already, she would have changed that on the spot. She'd been hovering at the opening to their kitchen and watched them silently, trying to wrap her head around the fact that this is now her life, until her daughter's eyes found her, followed soon by Harvey's.

Her mind drifting back to the present, Donna notices that she's staring at the cactus that's sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She'd once given it to Harvey to add life to his condo, and now they'll need to find a new place for it in the house soon, because it will be getting too lively around there.

"Why don't you go and take a quick shower while I take her and make us some tea and coffee?" Harvey interrupts her thoughts, his hand caressing her upper arm and shoulder.

"How could I ever reject such an offer?" Lifting her daughter up to give her a peck on the cheek, she hands her to Harvey but doesn't let go completely before stealing another kiss. Originally intended to be nothing more than a chaste kiss, suddenly her left hand is wandering over his back and tongues are involved and when a soft moan escapes Donna's lips, Harvey pulls back reluctantly.

"There are children present," his amused gaze flickers down to where Liv is pressed between their bodies, without a care in the world.

"You're right," Donna pouts and gets up from the sofa, "I better get going or we won't make it outside before it's spring and the snow is gone!"

~o~

Harvey is standing in front of one of his mother's paintings with Liv in his arms, wiggling and kicking her feet out of joy, when Donna returns. They've hung up a few paintings from Lily in different rooms of the house and Donna often sees Harvey showing them to their daughter while telling her stories about his parents. She can tell, not only by the gesture, how important it is for him to tell her and remember them. And Donna loves how they're ever present in their home, through his music and her paintings.

Two steaming mugs on the coffee table fill the air with their distinct aroma – tea for her, coffee for him. Donna's indulging herself in a cup of her favourite beverage from time to time, but as long as she's breastfeeding, she likes to keep it to a minimum. Donna would've never thought she would take this so lightly, but becoming a mom, she finds, comes with a lot of change. And also, Liv is full of spirits as it is.

"_Ouch!_ Liv!"

Donna just sat down and took a sip of her tea when Harvey squirms in pain for a second, followed by an undefined sound that's close to laughter, but has nothing musical about it.

"Harvey, are you alright?" She can't help but chuckle at what she sees. Harvey is moving the 6-month-old to his other arm and, obviously in some kind of discomfort, hurries to the couch.

When he eases himself down, he gently puts Liv, who is still very active, onto the blanket next to Donna before he sinks back and exhales a deep breath through gritted teeth, "I will be."

"Did she bite you again?"

"No, it's my fault. She kicked me," he weakly gestures to his middle, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "Where it hurts, you know."

"Good to know she has it in her!" Donna exclaims proudly and reaches for one of her daughter's flailing arms to caress her tiny hand which immediately calms her down. "But that's your dad, Liv! That's not how it works," she jestingly reprimands her and smiles compassionately when she raises her gaze back to Harvey who still hasn't moved. "Can I help? Maybe–"

"No!" Harvey's eyes snap open and he decidedly slides a few inches further away from her, his left hand outstretched to make sure she's not trying to get closer, "That's _not_ gonna help. Just stay over there. I'm already feeling much better."

"Good," Donna smirks and breathes a sigh of relief when she hands him his coffee, "because we're on a mission, remember?"

"This won't stand in the way, I promise." Harvey winks at her. The fact that he's already making jokes again, tells her that he's just fine.

"Okay, Mister. Drink your coffee. I'll get her snowsuit."

~o~

The snow is still falling when the little family of three steps outside onto their back porch and inhales the fresh winter air. Harvey is holding the patio door open for Donna and Liv before following close behind them.

"Look at that! So much snow! You can't even see the grass anymore!"

Ever since he became a father, Donna sees Harvey's inner child shining through more often than she ever did. She remembers the carefree young Harvey from their first years of working together, but it had always been guarded, coming with unsolved issues from his own childhood. She'd felt that even back then, even before knowing what had caused it. When she watches him now, getting excited over something that rather used to annoy him in the past, Harvey is radiating only levity and youthfulness and it makes her heart soar.

"It's beautiful. Our backyard looks like it's covered with baby powder, doesn't it, Liv?" They're still standing on the porch, not having taken a step onto the white carpet of snow laying on top of their lawn yet. Donna tilts her head to take a look at her daughter whose eyes are wide open with curiosity, "Let's have a closer look!"

"Baby powder? That would be a mess." Harvey's chuckle turns into a cough just thinking about it.

"You're an idiot." Donna rolls her eyes and when she laughs, her breath is visible in the chilly air.

The baby starts to fidget and coo, another one of Harvey's favourite sounds, just like every sound that comes out of their daughter's little mouth.

"What did you just say, Liv?"

Something close to a laugh follows when Harvey reaches for her, suddenly needing her to be close and wanting to pepper her with kisses, "We don't agree with mommy, do we?"

He brings Liv close to his face, the tiny person almost disappearing in the dark green snowsuit, and when she smiles at him in return, it's all the answer he needed. For every question he ever had.

Donna has a quip on her tongue but keeps silent, the little moment too precious to disturb. She knew it has always been in him, being a dad. But being able to witness it was one of the most valuable things life has given to her. As much as their relationship has somehow always been inevitable, it also seems to have been inevitable that Harvey became a father.

The familiar noise of the neighbourhood is damped by the fluffy new snow which results in a calming silence surrounding them. Harvey is bringing Liv onto his hip and the snow makes crunchy sounds under their feet when they step under the cloudy sky at last.

No one says a word, both Donna and Harvey studying their daughter's face intensely for any reaction to the little fluffy white flakes twirling through the air around them. It doesn't take long until her eyes open even wider in wonder, her little mouth slightly agape upon noticing the snow falling very close to her face. When she feels the first snowflakes landing on her cheek and long eyelashes, the cool sensation different than what raindrops feel like, she starts kicking her feet, her little right arm with her mittened hand reaching for her face and then falling back down to her side. The cooing sounds she makes as an expression of glee warm her parents' hearts.

"She loves it," Donna's smile grows even wider and her hazel eyes are twinkling brighter than the powdery snow, as some sunrays find their way through the clouds and transform the whole backyard into a glistening winter wonderland.

"This is snow, Liv. It's like rain, but frozen." Grabbing some snow from the ground, Harvey shows her the cold white substance on his open palm, "That's why it would only snow during the winter, when it's very cold."

Donna watches the two of them in awe. After Liv lost interest in what her father was showing her, Harvey blows the snow from his hand.

"Why don't you give her to me? I know you're dying to build a snowman!" The coldness is creeping up on her and she presses herself against his free side, looking for warmth and pecking his cheek.

"Of course you do," he sneaks his arm around her waist and angles his head to give her a slow kiss before he withdraws with a grin spread across his face, "There you go, Liv! Now watch closely – you will make the second one!"

The snow has stopped falling when Harvey starts to roll the first snowball along the ground, going in circles to gather as much snow as possible. Luckily for him, even though the snow was fluffy, it forms a ball very well. Harvey had loved to build snowmen with his niece and nephew the few times he'd had the opportunity to do so, and he couldn't wait for Liv to be old enough for them to do this together. Although he thinks their little girl is growing up too fast already.

The snowman ends up being about three feet tall, but Donna could swear Harvey also grew an inch or two when he stands next to his finished handiwork with the proudest look adorning his features. The small figure is gifted with the usual carrot as a nose, which Donna grabbed from the kitchen, and pebbles for the eyes, mouth and some buttons down the front. Two sticks for the arms and an old tie from Harvey that Donna never particularly liked round off the very original Specter snowman.

After they've taken some pictures for their own family album and for friends and family to show, they hurry back inside. Donna and Harvey were looking forward to snuggling under the blanket on the sofa in front of the fire and eventually getting some breakfast, whereas Liv's hands and feet had stayed toasty warm and she was having other needs.

"I need to change her diaper. Are you going to send the pictures to Mike?"

"What do you think," Harvey replies, already on his way to the kitchen, "I can't help but think they look alike."

"Harvey!" Donna laughs and lightly shakes her head when she heads for the nursery. She loves him so damn much.

Liv's nursery is right next to the master bedroom. Both rooms are connected conveniently with a sliding door that is kept open when she sleeps in her bed at night and not in the co-sleeper next to Donna. Pastel green, grey hues and white create a cosy and calming atmosphere and Donna often thinks she outdid herself in decorating the space when they prepared for the arrival of their daughter. She loves to nurse Liv in the super cosy armchair that's standing in the far left corner next to the window to enjoy some precious mother-daughter time. On the drawer dresser along the left wall sits a record player that Harvey insisted on, some records and framed pictures from their wedding and their parents right next to it.

Ever since he'd known they were expecting, Harvey had been going overboard with everything. As Donna hears music coming from the living room, she remembers a playlist Harvey had put together for Liv right after she'd been born. It had been a wild mix of classical music, soothing ballads and jazz that Donna had feared would give their daughter whiplash by listening to it. When she approached him about it, quite bewildered, Harvey found out that he had accidentally mixed up different playlists.

Donna carefully places Liv on the changing table on the opposite side of the sideboard. The girl's eyes immediately find the little woollen blooming cacti that are hanging down from the ceiling in the form of a lovely mobile right above it. Donna gives it a nudge to set it in motion before she continues to undress her daughter who's now preoccupied, following its every move. It had earned some sceptical looks from visitors as cacti aren't a very common choice for a baby mobile, but then it's not like Donna and Harvey did anything conventionally in their past. They knew those looks. And when they are told, everyone swoons over the story behind it.

When the little snowsuit and the pants are off, Donna unhurriedly unbuttons Liv's knit sweater. As she's revealing the onesie underneath, that Harvey chose for her that morning, she immediately recognises it as the one he had surprised her with when they'd hit the second trimester, and the impact of what it symbolises hits her with full force. Following the embroidered letters with her fingertips, Donna feels a myriad of emotions all at once, accompanied by memories of who they were and what they are now.

"Finally."

She didn't hear him coming, but she doesn't flinch when he speaks. It felt as if he'd been standing there with them already. Leaning against the doorframe, Donna sees it in his gaze; Harvey's on the same page.

"It fits," she croaks out past the lump in her throat, her hand now palming Liv's tiny belly. The three words in neat lettering on her chest, white on light blue, carrying over a decade of meaning – _worth the wait_.

Apparently noticing the change of atmosphere as well, Liv, who has been observing the mobile, is now studying her mother.

"It really was." The words feel warm against Donna's ear and send a shiver all the way through her as Harvey closes the distance and wraps his arms around his wife from behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder, "All of it."

Donna doesn't reply but curves her left hand around his and gives it a squeeze, the overwhelming feeling of the moment taking her by surprise. His presence grounds her straight away, now helping her to see everything clearly, when for a long time he often had the opposite effect.

Both are looking down at their little wonder that they never dared hope would ever be on the cards for them. Having a family. Together. It still astonishes them on a regular basis. More than anything, though, it just feels right.

„I made your favourite tea and will start the fire in the fireplace now." He gives her shoulder a tender kiss while he pulls away slowly.

Just right.

~o~

A crackling fire is welcoming them when Donna and Liv return to the living room. The distinct warmth from the fire is already perceptible and the view of the snowy scenery outside the windows further adds to the beautiful winter day.

Harvey is lounging on the couch and looks up from his phone with a smile when he notices them. "There you are," quickly putting the phone aside, he's holding the blanket up to invite them in.

"She's hungry now," Donna places Liv on Harvey's chest and then reaches for her cup of tea on the coffee table, "All the new impressions must have worn her out."

"I feel you, little one," Harvey breathes a kiss onto the crown of her head and brushes his thumb over her cheek, "but let's warm up and get you fed first."

Donna grabs the breastfeeding pillow and snuggles into Harvey's side under the blanket. Liv is latching on eagerly and when satisfied, she's soon fast asleep.

"I often wonder if she dreams, or what her dreams look like," Donna muses as she watches the little girl's eyelids flutter. She feels perfectly warm now, except for her toes which are looking for a warmer place along Harvey's legs.

"Whatever they are, I would do anything to make them true."

Nestling her head against Harvey's shoulder, his arm securely wrapped around her and their daughter sleeping peacefully on her chest, she has no doubt about the truth of his words.

~*o*~

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into Donna's and Harvey's possible future! As always, thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think! :)_

_Every encouraging word and all the enthusiasm for my writing mean so much to me! And it was actually some feedback I got on _Wrapped Up In Memories_ that inspired this fic, as it called up images to my mind that I wanted to write down and share with you __– and now here we are! _

_A special and very heartfelt thanks to Nathalie and Jules, for the endless support and the phenomenal cheerleading! Thank you! ❤_


End file.
